Champions
This is a complete list of every champion that has been crowned in each division and the number of days they carried the belts in each reign. + Still Holding Onto The Belt As Of 9/15/19 Champions Club As of 7/19/19 Number of Title Matches Players Took Part In +As Of 9/6/19 # Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider 12 Title Matches, 1 in Singles and 11 in Teams # JTE @JTEmoviethinks 11 Title Matches, 1 in Singles and 10 in Teams # Dan Murrell @MurrellDan 10 Title Matches, 10 in Singles # Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe 9 Title Matches, 2 in Singles and 7 in Teams # John Rocha @TheRochaSays 9 Title Matches, 5 in Singles and 4 in Teams # Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing 9 Title Matches, 1 in Singles, 6 in Teams and 2 in Innergeekdom # Mark Reilly @ReillyAround 7 Title Matches, 5 in Singles and 2 in Teams # Samm Levine @SammLevine 7 Title Matches, 4 in Singles and 3 in Teams # Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff 4 Title Matches, 2 in Singles and 2 in Teams # Matt Knost @mattknost 4 Title Matches, 4 in Teams # Hector Navarro @Hectorisfunny 4 Title Matches, 4 in Innergeekdom # Jason Inman @Jawiin 4 Title Matches, 1 in Teams and 3 in Innergeekdom # William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani 4 Title Matches, 3 in Singles and 1 in Teams # Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski 4 Title Matches, 3 in Innergeekdom and 1 in Teams # Mark Ellis @markellislive 3 Title Matches, 1 in Singles and 2 in Teams # Ken Napzok @KenNapzok 3 Title Matches, 3 in Star Wars # Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny 3 Title Matches, 3 in Teams # Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain 3 Title Matches, 3 in Star Wars # Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko 3 Title Matches, 1 in Singles and 2 in Teams # Jeremy Jahns 3 Title Matches, 2 in Innergeekdom and 1 in Star Wars # Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM 2 Title Matches, 2 in Innergeekdom # John Campea @johncampea 2 Title Matches, 1 in Innergeekdom and 1 in Star Wars # Sam Witwer @SamWitwer 2 Title Matches, 2 in Star Wars # Mara Knopic @ouch_thisMhz 2 Title Matches, 2 in Innergeekdom # Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin 2 Title Matches, 2 in Singles # Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama 2 Title Matches, 2 in Singles # Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga 1 Title Match, 1 in Singles # Finstock @bobfinstock 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Ashley V. Robinson @AshleyVRobinson 1 Title Match, 1 in Innergeekdom # Scott Mantz @MovieMantz 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Jenny Nicholson @JennyENicholson 1 Title Match, 1 in Star Wars # Grae Drake @graedrake 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Matt Atchity @Matchity 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Mark Donica @MarkBDonica 1 Title Match, 1 in Innergeekdom # Bruce Greene @brucegreene 1 Title Match, 1 in Star Wars # Brianne Chandler @MissMovies 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Bryan Bishop @BaldBryan 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams # Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw 1 Title Match, 1 in Star Wars # Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 1 Title Match, 1 in Teams Category:Miscellaneous